Although rugs are often utilized to decorate areas to assist with interior and exterior design, the applicant is unaware of any attempt to decorate a rug with embellishments after obtaining a rug.
Furthermore, although some companies bind the edges of rugs, a process in which tape is normally provided over the rug edge which is then stitched and bound to provide an attractive appearance and prevent unraveling of the rug at the edges, the applicant is unaware of any attempt to provide a more permanent and/or protective corner or edge protection for rugs.
The applicant is also unaware of any attempt to provide embellishments or decorations internal to the edges of rugs such as are visible from above.